Will You?
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: "If I say I love you, will you come and believe me?" adalah apa yang diucapkan seorang Victor kepada Yuri saat dia mabuk. Kenapa pakai bahasa Inggris? Dan kenapa pada dirinya? Dia 'kan cuma kentang.


"If I say I love you, will you come and believe me?"

Yuri on Ice belongs to Mappa

Adalah Katsuki Yuri, pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, keturunan Jepang yang saat ini tengah bertarung melawan pikirannya sendiri. Matanya merah karena kurang tidur, tetapi pikiran dan hatinya tak mengizinkan Yuri untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Ini semua karena salah Victor. Ya, pria asing berkewarganegaraan Rusia itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaraan karena mabuk.

'If I say I love you, will you come and believe me?' katanya.

Beberapa kosakata bahasa inggris yang kemudian membentuk suatu kalimat tanya dan ditujukan kepada Yuri itu menyita pikiran Yuri semalaman. Bukan, bukan karena Yuri berpikir keras jawaban apa yang pantas untuk pertanyaan itu. Tetapi lebih kepada: 'kenapa Victor menanyakannya pada Yuri?', dan 'kenapa pakai bahasa inggris?', dan lagi 'Victor tidak salah mengenali orang, 'kan?'

Karena dilihat dari mana pun, Yuri tak merasa terlalu cantik ataupun tampan di sini. Dilihat dari mana pun, Yuri tak punya karisma seperti yang dimiliki seorang Victor Nikiforov. Yuri hanya pria biasa keturunan Asia yang menyukai katsudon. Itu dan tak lebih. Jadi tak ada alasan bagi seorang Victor untuk menyukai dirinya. Kesimpulan yang didapat di sini, mungkin Victor salah mengenali orang karena mabuk. First case closed.

Lalu, kenapa pakai bahasa Inggris? Katakanlah Victor tak salah mengenali orang, lalu kenapa bahasa Inggris? Ah, mungkin Victor pikir Yuri tak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Tapi kalau memang begitu, berarti Victor tak ingin mendengar jawaban Yuri. Karena 'kan Yuri tak mengerti bahasa Inggris ceritanya di sini. Oh, atau Victor tahu Yuri mengerti makanya memilih bahasa Inggris? Lalu kenapa bukan bahasa Jepang? Karena ingin terlihat romantis dengan bahasa asing? Tetapi kalau begitu, lebih tidak masuk akal lagi karena toh, Yuri 'kan tidak tampan ataupun cantik. Dari sananya, Yuri berpikir, ah, mungkin Victor berhalusinasi melihat wanita asing yang cantik, makanya berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan pertanyaan itu. Yap, pasti itu. Karena tak ada kemugkinan lain lagi yang lebih masuk akal dari itu. Second case closed.

Tetapi saat pertarungan dengan pikirannya itu berakhir, Yuri sudah terlalu terlambat untuk tidur malam.

Hasetsu, Kyushu, 06.48 A.M

"Kepalaku sakit. Berapa gelas aku minum semalam?"

Yuri terkadang menyesali keputusannya membiarkan kamar Victor ada di sebelah kamarnya.

"Yuri… kau masih tidur?"

Karena dia bisa mendengar semua percakapan monolog yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Victor.

Yuri tidak tidur. Setidaknya dia berusaha, walau gagal karena kehabisan waktu. Dan meski dia tak benar-benar tidur, bertatap muka dengan orang yang membuatnya berpikir keras semalaman hingga tak bisa terlelap rasanya bukanlah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Yuri lelah; pikirannya, badannya, semuanya. Semuanya berkat tugas mentranslate yang dilimpahkan Victor padanya. Ya, mentranslate bahasa Inggris dari seorang pangeran mabuk yang salah mengenali 'kentang' sebagai wanita cantik.

Pintu geser yang menjadi batas antara kamar mereka berdua berdecit ketika Victor memutuskan untuk bertamu ke kamar Yuri.

"Yuri?" panggilnya.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Dan tak ada jawaban. Yuri tak berencana bangun dan bertatap muka dengan Victor. Tidak sekarang ketika matanya merah dan kantung matanya berlapis-lapis. Tidak ketika kata-kata itu masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Masih tidur ya?" ucap Victor yang lagi-lagi berujung dengan kekosongan.

Kemudian, seperti menyerah untuk mengganggu lebih banyak lagi, Victor menggeserkan kembali pintu kamar mereka, sampai batas dimana hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat.

Lalu,

"Katsuki Yuri, will you believe me if I say I love you?" katanya sebelum menutup pintu seutuhnya.

Katsuki Yuri, katanya? Yuri membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat otaknya sudah bisa memproses segalanya. Katsuki Yuri, katanya? Seolah tak percaya, Yuri berulang kali mengucapkan hal yang sama dalam hati. Kenapa Katsuki Yuri? Kenapa bukan Marry, atau Rose, atau apa saja yang terdengar seperti nama wanita asing? Kenapa harus Yuri, dan kenapa di saat Yuri sedang mencoba tidur?

Sial. Sial. Sial! Kalau begini ceritanya, Yuri mau tak mau harus menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam lagi memikirkan alasan dibalik kemunculan namanya sebelum pertanyaan itu. Oh, mungkin wanita kelahiran Jepang dengan nama yang persis dengan namanya yang tinggal di Amerika? Tetapi, Victor Nikiforov mengucapkan itu di depan dia dan bukan di depan wanita khayalan buatannya. Ah, sial! Yuri tak akan bisa tidur lagi sebelum memecahkan kasus ini!

End.


End file.
